Forget all the Memories
by MorningLily
Summary: Nanami wasn't going to let him die because of her. No, she was going to save him at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nanami wasn't going to let him die because of her. No, she was going to save him at all costs.

Author's note: Just for fun! I want to know what's going to happen with Kamisama Hajimemashita, but the updates! :( They're so slow...and so my imagination created this during my times of waiting. This is just for fun and might have some differences with the original story and plot, but I tried my best.

Comments are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own this confusing loving awesome manga.

* * *

Prologue: In Matters of Love

It had failed. She had failed. No matter what she changed, Tomoe persisted in making the deal with the fallen god. He had loved Yukiji too much. He still loved her and that was what was killing him. Not his new love for Nanami. No…it had merely reminded him that he was capable of love.

Nanami smiled bitterly as she opened her eyes, revealing dark brown orbs. "Nanami-sama," Mizuki whispered softly. "How was…?"

She gave a soft laugh, although there were unshed tears in her eyes. She wiped them off before she sat up, looking tired and weary. Mizuki just bowed his head, already knowing what she did not say.

"I…I just don't know what else I can do." She murmured softly, beginning to smile sadly. "His love for her was too great. I-I…I don't know how I can get through his love. I can't bring myself to stop him from loving her, yet…" Her vision was getting blurred as tears flooded her eyes, stinging them with their salty presence. "I can't let Tomoe die."

Nanami turned to Mizuki desperately, letting her tears flow freely down her face. "Mizuki, what should I do? I don't know…I don't know what to change!" Her fists were clenched so tightly, she could feel the skin of her palm piercing, yet it oddly didn't hurt as much as the painful clenching of her heart.

Mizuki looked pained, but he gave a soft sigh before he looked her dead straight in the eyes. "Nanami-sama." He smiled painfully. "Perhaps we are going too far into the past."

She blinked, a bit confused. Too far into the past? But she was sure it was the perfect time…Just in time for Tomoe to be making the deal with the god. "What do you mean, Mizuki?"

"Tomoe loved that woman with all his heart. You cannot change that." Nanami nodded, trying to follow his point. "Because of his love for that woman, he will do whatever he can to protect her and be with her." This time, she nodded painfully, having seen it with her eyes multiple times. Mizuki took a deep breath, his voice wavering as he got to the point.

"What you can change…is him falling in love with you." Nanami froze. "W-what?" Mizuki nodded solemnly, more serious than she had ever seen him. "Do you not remember? Mikage-sama sealed away Tomoe-kun's heart to allow him to heal from the curse. He was slowly being _healed_ by time, Nanami-sama." She could feel her heart collapsing as a chill ran through her entire frame. It couldn't be…

"Tomoe-kun will not die if you prevent him from falling in love with _you._"

Silence filled the shrine. It was as though everything had stilled, or as though everything had merged into a shrill screech that melted into nothingness.

Slowly though, the sound of her heart began to grow louder until Nanami could feel it pounding in her ears. It was screaming suddenly, yelling at her to say no, that she couldn't do it, that she loved Tomoe too much to let him go.

In the midst of her angry pained heart's yelling, a tiny voice tickled her ear, so quiet yet so powerful. _I would do anything for his happiness._ The angry screaming lessened to helpless sobs, and tears began sliding listlessly down her cheek.

"How….?" Honestly, she was shocked that she was able to speak.

"W-when should I go back? How do I stop him from falling in love with me? What-" Mizuki smiled, though his gaze remained fixed on the ground. "I am sure you already know what you need to do."

Nanami's eyes dulled slightly. Did she really? What did Tomoe like about her really? But she said nothing. Taking her silence for an answer, Mizuki gave a deep formal bow, until his head touched the tatami flooring of the room they were in.

"…I have just a request, Nanami-sama," his voice was wavering, something Nanami had never heard before. "Please…if you do go back to the past…please come find me. Please let me become your familiar again!"

Nanami's already overflowing heart just cried again. She had been so cruel…she had not even thought of Mizuki, of everyone that she would affect.

Gently, she reached for him, pulling him up from his kowtow and into her embrace. "Mizuki….I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He was clinging onto her so desperately, Nanami could just feel her stomach turn in guilt. "I will remember you. I will come find you, Mizuki."

Though there were tears on her face, Nanami smiled softly at the beautiful man in front of her. His tears…they were so lonely and miserable. Gently, she wiped them away before she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "MIzuki…I will make sure to come find you again. No matter what I do, I will make sure we meet again in the future. I promise you, okay?"

He looked so unsure, so like a child, that Nanami could not help but allow more tears to fall. "Believe me."

Mizuki gave a broken smile before he turned to look at the table in the corner of room. A small mirror sat innocently on the table, but he could sense the despair that was coming from it. If Tomoe could move…Mizuki was sure that the yokai would have protested to this plan.

"Thank you for everything….Mizuki." Nanami climbed back into the futon, and within seconds, her eyes fluttered closed.

Alone, Mizuki could only look at the burning mirror and then at the empty body of his mistress.

"Please…Please, Nanami-sama. We will be waiting for you. We will always be waiting for you only…"

Even though she could not hear, even though she was not there…a final tear slid down Nanami's face as proof that she acknowledged their promise.

* * *

I would like to know your opinions on this story! Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I've finally picked the time that I want Nanami to return to. It was a hard decision, but…I'm pretty happy with what I've done. I hope that you guys will like it as well.

Disclaimer: This is merely fanfiction. I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

* * *

Chapter 1

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was the clear, blue sky. Nanami groaned as she sat up, before she stretched slightly to rid of the ache in her back. She was at school, on the school rooftop to be exact, but exactly when was this?

The door to the roof flew open and suddenly, Nanami was greeted by fierce lilac eyes that she recognized all too well. "What's the big idea?!" Tomoe shouted. "You wanted me to get along with a human girl, am I right?"

And then Nanami realized it. This was the beginning. Too surprised for words, she stared helplessly as Tomoe continued his long rant. "I heard you. You wanted me to be more involved, huh? You're just a naïve girl!"

"Don't be a naïve girl and trouble yourself."

He sighed, his lilac colored eyes having calmed down slightly before he said, "Above everyone else, you are my top priority. Realize that."

Even though this would be the second time Tomoe had said those words, an electric thrill raced through Nanami's entire body. She could tell her face was getting bright red, but still…she did not know what to say. She had realized that she was in love with him, right here, and even though this would be the second time, she was falling for him all over again. And yet….

Nanami bit the side of her cheek, and forced her happiest smile. She had gotten use to forcing smiles; she wondered if Tomoe would notice if it was fake.

She couldn't let him know that she was falling in love with him. She couldn't let him know that she _was_ in love with him. It was so hard and painful and she could taste the slight bitterness of blood in her mouth, but the important thing was that she needed to stop the future.

"Tomoe," she said, as naturally as she could, "let's just go home."

She knew she had to ignore that his words were so lovely and that she wasn't allowed to make him fall in love with her, but it didn't make the process any easier.

He looked slightly confused at her reaction, but offered no protest.

As they walked home, Nanami made sure to keep a steady distance between them. Her heart pounded with excitement to be with him again, but her purpose here was much more important. She gripped her backpack strap tightly as she smiled and tried to be natural with her interactions.

She was not going to let Tomoe die, no matter what.

…

A weird tugging in her heart led Nanami to a locked room the very next day. Tomoe had excused himself to go take care of some business and she really had no intention to follow, and yet, behind the doors, she could sense that Tomoe was there.

Nanami sighed, as feelings of helplessness flooded her. What was she doing? She couldn't even hear anything…yet. From her pockets, she pulled out a sheet of the magical paper that Kotetsu had given her.

"I'm sorry to snoop in your personal business, Tomoe, but I have no choice," she muttered to herself. Sticking the paper to the wall, Nanami sat back and listened to the conversation next door.

"What a thoughtless fox," she could hear Kurama say, "Nanami's in the adolescence age. It's an age where she'll start thinking about dating someone if she's a normal girl."

"You should be more careful in dealing with her. You don't want to fall for a human, right? Not to mention the important part here is, she is your master."

Even though she could not see his face, Nanami could imagine the scowl that appeared. "Are you saying that my conduct is misleading Nanami…?" He asked icily.

She could feel her heart freeze when he uttered those words, but quickly, she shook her head. "No," she mumbled forcefully to herself, "it is better that he doesn't see me in that way. He can't fall in love with me. He can't…"

"…this world right now is the same as some useless infatuated girl somewhere? Don't look down on me, tengu."

"Oh well," Kurama chuckled wryly, "time's up."

Nanami listened in silence until she heard their footsteps faded before she sighed.

So Tomoe still did not like her yet. It pained her to think of that, but at the same time, relief was flooding her veins. She had come at the right time, but now there was an even bigger problem. How was she going to stop him from changing his view of her?

"Momozono-san! There you are!" shouted Ami as she rushed into the classroom. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Eh?" Ami smiled. "Since we've finished our exams, I was thinking that we could go eat something first and go home after that! I know a really good doughnut shop around."

Ami clasped her hands together, as though begging Nanami and gave a slight pout. "Kei is going to ditch us for her boyfriend! Can you believe that?"

Kei rolled her eyes as she entered the room. "Momozono-san is dating Mikage-kun right now too, so she probably won't go." She paused before glancing up from her cellphone. "You are," she said slowly, "dating Mikage-kun, right?"

"E-eh?!" Kei glanced back at her cellphone, bored. "You guys were always together so I thought…"

"W-well, we are always together, but that's all, there's nothing more…" Nanami stopped midsentence as the feelings of déjà vu flooded her. This had happened before. She was remembering it better now. Toda was the day that she had gone on her first 'date' with Tomoe. That very night had been the night that she confessed she liked him, and he had….She needed to prevent it from happening. She was sure of it. It was _that_ event that made him aware of her.

"Momozono-san?" Ami's worried voice jolted her out of her daze. Blinking to clear her thoughts, Nanami gazed at her two friends' expectant faces. From what she remembered, they had suggested that she do something different when she confided that she was unsure of his feelings for her.

"Momozono-san, are you okay?" Shakily, Nanami offered a fake, reassuring smile. This was it. "Actually, I'm not feeling well," She said smoothly. "I might head home first." It wasn't a complete lie; her stomach churned so crazily from the emotions that she was hiding that she felt rather nauseous. "If you see Tomoe, tell him I went ahead…"

Ami stopped her, grabbing her arm tightly in the process. "I think you should wait for Mikage-san to help escort you home then," she protested. "I'll go call him!"

"Wait!" How to get out of seeing Tomoe…Nanami's head spun crazily as she tried to think of a good excuse to not see Tomoe. "I don't want to trouble him anymore today," she laughed nervously. "I'm not that sick. I can still make it home."

She noticed Kei's observant eyes surveying her and Nanami tensed up. She was altering the future. Her heart pounded crazily in her chest at the thought of the obstacles that might be in her way, but the thought of keeping Tomoe safe rang in her ears as a constant reminder. _Tomoe's going to die. Tomoe's going to die. _

_I can't let Tomoe die!_

"We'll tell him, if we see him," Kei answered finally, "but call us if anything happens on the way home." There was a slightly knowing glint in her eyes, but Nanami brushed it off. Kei didn't know anything. She couldn't know anything about Nanami's feelings.

Nanami nodded and brushed past the two girls. "Then I'll see you guys later," she managed a small apologetic smile. "Sorry about not getting to hang out."

She noticed the girls exchange small, worried glances, but did not say anything. Rather, she rushed into the classroom and picked up her backpack quickly before pulling out another blank charm slip. "I can't see him," she repeated to herself shakily, as her salty tears began to prick at her eyes. "I can't be selfish and let him die!"

With shaky hands, she wrote her command on the slip and placed it on her shirt. Only then did she let her tears flow freely as she became invisible to the world.

…

Tomoe sat silently, facing the door to Nanami's room. His ears twitched constantly, trying to pick up on any sounds that Nanami made, although there had been none since she had locked herself up in her room.

It was strange; usually, Nanami always waited to walk home together and yet, today she had purposely neglected to wait for him. What was stranger still was that he had not detected her presence disappearing from the school and had to be informed by one of Nanami's friends. It was as though…she had just disappeared from the face of the earth for a while.

His ears twitched again, this time from irritation that budded from the confusion that he was feeling. What was wrong with Nanami? Why was she hiding in there? And why had she commanded that he not enter her room no matter what?

"Nanami," he called out finally, unable to stand the silence of the shrine any longer, "dinner is ready. Come out and eat."

Silence. He tried again. "I made sure not to add any shitake mushrooms today." Again, silence. Agitation gnawed on his insides as she continued her silence. He was not use to this. She was always happy, or loud, and this sudden change in personality was too suspicious.

Swiftly, he stood up, his fist clenched tightly. So she was going to keep this up? Two could play at her game.

He angrily approached the door, ready to tear the shoji screen doors to bits with his bare hands. He was not use to this; these feelings of confusion and frustration that was coursing through his vein felt so foreign. He felt so helpless.

If something was wrong, why hadn't he noticed?

"Tomoe-dono!" Ignoring the cries of Onikiri and Kotetsu, Tomoe raised his hand to destroy the infuriating screen door. He didn't care if she was going to protest later. He needed to know what was going on.

"Tomoe." The voice was so soft, but still so firm. "Stop." And he stopped, his claws 2 inches away from damaging the screen door. He half-expected her to open the door and yell at him in the typical Nanami fashion, but it did not happen.

Kotetsu and Onikiri crowded around nervously, scared at the tense mood that had appeared between their master and Tomoe.

It was a while before Nanami spoke again, her voice calm and soft. "Kotetsu, Onikiri. Please run out to buy more charms for me. I'm afraid I have run out."

The two spirits nodded hesitantly before vanishing, leaving the agitated familiar alone. "What are you doing?" Tomoe gritted out. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything." The answer came too quick, too rushed that he knew it was a lie.

There came a slight shuffling from the room and Tomoe could suddenly feel her presence right on the other side of the door, but he couldn't open it because her orders were that he could not enter no matter what.

Her voice was slightly strained, and he could tell right away that she had been crying. For some reason, his heart sank. "Tomoe…can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" His anger had faded, leaving room for concern. He made sure not to let it appear in his voice.

"Can you promise me…that you won't ever fall in love with a human?"

He blinked. That was unexpected. He sighed. She was concerned with something so trivial? She must have been thinking about Kotarou and that catfish princess, Isara, and gotten upset over it. He wanted to smile in relief. So she was ok…

"Of course," he answered smoothly, "I already understand that love between a human and yokai is forbidden. I would never succumb to such a ridiculous emotion, much less for a human."

He heard her gave a small laugh. "Of course. I understand." For some reason, it didn't sound so real and he was tempted to throw the doors open. "That makes me happy, Tomoe."

"I'm sure it does." She didn't reply, but he could see her moving away from the door. Soon, he couldn't even see her shadow through the screen and he realized that she had probably went back to laying on her futon.

"Good night then, Nanami," he sighed. "Don't think too much about Kotarou and Himemiko if you're going to be so troubled about it."

"Good night, Tomoe," she answered, "and thank you….for worrying about me."

He silently exited. Not five minutes later, the sound of slight sobbing and sniffling filled the abandoned halls, with no one to hear them except for the one crying herself.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
